Hermione's Big Adventure
by Ursula Gibbons
Summary: DO NOT JUDGE THIS STORY BY THE LAME NAME. Please, rr because I think this story is guite good, and it's my 1st fic. maybe if you're good rr-er's I'll write more! Anyway, this is about Hermione's secret love for Harry becoming revealed, slowly but surely!


Hermione's Big Adventure

Don't ask. Just read. READ YOU FOOLS.

It was a typical day at Hogwarts, if you consider wizardry to be typical. Hermione was dreaming pleasant dreams of her long-time crush, Harry Potter. She heard a distant voice, summoning her out of her dreams.

"'Mione! Wake up! Get your ruddy bottom out of that bed!"

Why was Harry yelling at her? Wait, that's not Harry. Whose voice was that?

"Urgh, humph."

"Wake up!" her good friend, Ginny Weasley, resorted to violently shaking her now.

"Geroff Gin." she understood where that voice was coming from now.

"You know you don't want to be late for your classes you've already worked so hard to maintain a perfect record," she spoke sarcastically. "Five minutes till classes start!"

"Oh bloody hell!" She hopped out of bed with surprising enthusiasm. Actually, not for Hermione. Hermione loved her classes almost as much as her darling Harry. Hermione was hurriedly pulling on some clothes when she glanced at Ginny who was by now on her knees laughing. Hermione was oblivious as to what Ginny found so amusing this early in the morning, especially when Ginny was supposed to be in classes as well!

"Ginny! You need to get to class too - your O.W.L.'s are coming up! Oh wait it's-"

"Saturday!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, that's really not funny! I was having the most beautiful dream about, well, that doesn't concern you!"

"Who? Har-"

"WHAT? NO!"

"C'mon Mione, it's so obvious, you're always hanging all over poor Harry!" Hermione had no idea anyone knew. She only even hinted fancying Harry once, in 5th year when she pecked him on the cheek. She couldn't think of any other way Gin would've known. Ginny, seeing the perplexed look on Hermione's face, said,

"Well, 'Mione, I guess you never knew you do mumble in your sleep!" Hermione flushed a deep shade of crimson and chucked a pillow at Ginny. Hermione, taking Ginny's state of shock to her advantage tackled Ginny and pinned her to the floor.

"It's okay, Hermy, I liked him for a time too! He's very charming!"

"Um, Ginny, I don't know if you've noticed, but this isn't the best position to be in when you're making me mad!" And with that, Hermione got up and they walked down to breakfast.

"So, Gin, if we don't have classes today, why'd you wake me up so early?"

" 'Mione, its noon."

"Right." she said, rather dumbfounded, staring at a spot somewhere over Ginny's shoulder.

"Well, anyways," Ginny continued, "It'll be my first Quidditch game of the season today, and I want you to be there. Besides, your beloved Harry will be there." Ginny noticed Hermione took sudden interest in her oatmeal. Harry had just walked up behind Ginny as she exaggerated on the last five words of her sentence.

"Oy Harry! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione's look of embarrassment turned to a menacing glare.

Harry was in shock, but at the same time, slightly amused. He didn't know what to say. He just wanted to break the unbearable tension and silence.

"Right, well, err... Have you seen Ron anywhere? I said I'd walk down to the Quidditch pitch with him."

"Oh, I saw him in the common room. Said he was going down early to get some extra practice in before our first match against Hufflepuff. You, remember the incident last year? Weasley is our king? Never did get over that." Ginny said. She looked over at Hermione hopefully, but now she was studying the pulp floating atop her orange juice.

"Well, err, Harry, I think I'll see you later, at the game, Bye Gin, Harry," to whom she shot a hopeful glance. Hermione quickly exited the Great Hall.

"Right, then I think I'll come down to the pitch with you, Gin," Harry said.

"Sure, just lemme get my broom."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in five minutes."

Ginny scurried up to the common room. Her mind was jumbled with thoughts. Is Hermione upset with me? Does Harry feel the same towards Hermione? What does...? Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone. She looked up to stare at the face of... Malfoy?

"Hey Gin- I mean, out of the way, Weasel." Ginny was shocked. He was nice to her, but tried to hide it with a snide remark. Mmm, but he did smell rather nice... Why was she still thinking about this? She decided to contemplate this no further and just went on her merry way.

After she retrieved her broom she met back up with Harry.

"Hey Ginny, ready to go?"

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be."

They made their way towards the Quidditch Pitch in silence. About halfway there, Harry asked Ginny the question that had been irritating him since lunch.

"Err, what was that whole, umm, situation in about?"

"Situation? I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. What situation? When?"

"Ginny stop babbling! Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

Ginny thought carefully about her response. She didn't want to upset Hermione any further. She must have been in a daze quite awhile, because the next thing she knew they were at the Quidditch Pitch.

"We'll talk about this later." Ginny felt her stomach flop as they entered the stadium, this would be her first game as chaser, seeing as in her previous year she had filled in for Harry as seeker. They walked into the changing room and quickly got into their robes, so Harry could give them a pep talk. After Oliver Wood had left, he was voted captain... obviously. As if this fact didn't raise his ego enough, he recently found out his newest love interest, Herrnione, may share the same feelings...

He started out, "I, err, well, I don't really know how to do this, but just go out and play your best, and everyone have fun. I suppose you all know what positions you're playing, heh heh?" Harry mentally slapped himself. Why had he sounded, so, stupid? So he finished off, "But try and win, though, we want the cup, don't we?" He laughed nervously when he saw the whole team just staring at him, appalled. However, all the weight lifted off his shoulders when a round of cheers erupted from Gryffindor's Quidditch team. "Yah, so let's go!" Harry proclaimed with a punch thrown into the air, and they all walked triumphantly in to the pitch.

With the past commentator, Lee Jordan gone, Colin Creevy, the Harry Potter fanatic, announced the beginning of the match. Madame Hooch told the captains of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams to shake hands, and they were off.

"Gryffindor chaser, Ginny Weasley's got the quaffle, passes it to fellow chaser, Janice Johnson! Might I add, she's certainly got her big sister Angelina's talent! Oh! Very nice! Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione didn't even take notice; she was too busy with her bewitched binoculars watching Harry circle the pitch. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the events of earlier that afternoon, either. Should she be mad at Ginny? Or was she glad it got out there in the open?

"Uh oh, Hufflepuff's got the quaffle now, Tom Huntley shoots and- Ah! No one gets anything past Ron Weasley! Good one! Passes it to Ginny. She's going, going, and nice swerve! A near miss from that bludger! She shoots and- YES! 50-0 Gryffindor! Oh, what is this?"

Hermione knew very well before Colin did that Harry had spotted the golden snitch- she could tell it in the way his face lit up.

"Wow, I do believe Harry has seen the sni-" Colin's voice was drowned out by the cheers from the Gryffindor stands. The little bugger led Harry on a wild goose chase, and all the Hufflepuff seeker Frank Ferrington could do was follow Harry. Harry was so involved he didn't notice a stray bludger speeding his way.

"HARRY! LOOK OUT-" Hermione was wailing, but all too late. Luckily Harry was but two metres from the ground. It wasn't too bad. Harry was able to brush it off and continue in his quest for the snitch. Hermione was overjoyed, and squealed with delight. All she achieved from this were strange looks from fellow classmates, however.

"Okay, way to do it Harry! Harry and Frank- shoulder to shoulder! Alright, Harry pulls front- no Frank- Harry- Oh! Harry's got it!

"'At away Harry! Gryffindor prevails, 200-0! Well folks that sure was amazing! Did you see Harry? Amazing skill! Not to forget Ginny, Janice, Ron, Louis or Herald, all quite good! But did you see Har-"

"Ahem. Colin, that's quite enough."

"Oh, sure, Professor McGonagall, but did you see H-" Right then the magical megaphone was cut off.

Back in the common room, it was mad. There was dancing, and singing- no food, however, since Fred and George had always been the ones to smuggle in some Butterbeer and Pumpkin Pasties. They took matters into their own hands and sent a few first years down to the kitchens with very detailed instructions. Everyone had a wonderful time, except Hermione. She had been sitting in an armchair in the corner, staring into space. Of course, it was in the general vicinity of Harry, but she wouldn't admit that to herself just yet. Ginny noticed her friend wasn't joining in on any of the festivities, so she went and sat right down by Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione, look. I'll understand if you're disappointed in me, I don't think you were quite ready to let Harry know you were madly in love with him." At once, Hermione had that same horrified expression that Ginny recognized from that day, plastered on her face. She started fiddling with her shoelaces. Ginny frantically looked behind her, but she didn't see anyone.

"Hermione, that's not funny!" Ginny hissed.

"Oh, I know, but consider us even. I could be an actress, don't you think?" Hermione saw Ginny looking at her like she was mad.

"Never mind, I don't feel like explaining it tonight. I'm too exhausted," Hermione added with a yawn.

"Not exhausted enough to go and join the party, though, I hope?" With that, they walked over to the crowd.

Hermione subconsciously rolled off the bed in her sleep and landed on the floor with a thud.

Lavender hopped up off her bed with her fists clenched, "Who's there? I mean it I'll cut you!" Lavender exclaimed.

"Bloody hell, what did I do last night?" Hermione mumbled, as she was still a bit groggy.

"Oh, it was just you 'Mione, I was convinced someone was breaking in-"

"Well that's just silly," Parvati Patil interrupted. "Hogwarts is a very safe place."

"Yes, well, let's go down to brekke," Lavender said, sounding a bit flustered.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving!" Hermione agreed.

Hermione walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, still rubbing her head. She was surprised to see Ron already down in the common room, seeing as he usually slept in as late as possible.

"Morning, Ron. What are you doing down here so early?" she chortled.

"Very funny, we were assigned double homework since we had double potions. I think it's that slimy git Snape's idea of a joke."

"I'm glad you think so highly of your teachers, Mr. Weasley." Ron looked up in terror at McGonagall's stern expression. Hermione couldn't help but stifle a laugh. McGonagall walked away looking pleased with herself.

"And yoooou finished it?" Ron said rather smugly.

"Well, actually, I did." Hermione said as she headed towards the portrait hole. Ron mumbled something under his breath. Hermione wasn't sure what he said, but quite frankly, she didn't care. He was such a procrastinator! Besides, she had better things to think about, like Harry for instance.

"Oy! Harry! Wait up!" Hermione called. Harry spun around, much to Hermione's surprise, because right then Hermione smacked into Harry.

"Oh, err, I'm sorry, Harry," she tittered nervously.

"Oh that's alright 'Mione, quite alright. I almost enjoyed it."

Hermione flushed, and she was surprised to find he was still holding her by the shoulders.

"Oh really, you see, the thing about that is..." Hermione was stuttering as she was so rudely, well actually quite nicely interrupted by Harry kissing her.

Unfortunately, the kiss came to an abrupt halt. Ginny and Ron were sprinting their way, yelling, "Go! Go, RUN!"

SPLASH.

The group looked very odd indeed, walking into the Great Hall, soaking in... pumpkin juice?

"Best be getting this off our robes," said Hermione, sounding all too cheery for what had just happened. "Sia andato," she mumbled, and it disappeared off their clothing.

"You're too good Hermione," Harry said, brightly smiling at Hermione. She smiled sheepishly back. Seamus Finnagan questioned their once pumpkin-juicy state.

"Peeves," they said in unison.

After they had finished their breakfast, they said bye to Ginny and made way towards the dungeons.

"What better way is there to start your week, than to have double potions, let alone with the Slytherins?" Ron asked, his voice reeking of sarcasm.

"I surely cannot think of one," a low voice drawled from behind them. Snape.

"10 points from Gryffindor, for Weasley here, the ungrateful prat." The Slytherins snickered in delight. This was great a beginning to the week... not.

Well how was that? If you like, review! If you no like, review! Flame! I can take it! Bring it on! I need compliments and flames! So be a responsible reader and review!

Also, I promise! More Draco/Ginny action in the next chappy. Harry/Hermione too!

Brekke to be pronounced breck-eee.  
Whoever can tell me what language that's in and what it means gets a  
million happy-points!

We lied, we promise nothing.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
